war to fight for life
by riki1191
Summary: Adam Hitchman, a 17 year old soldier returns from war, from what he believed was hell, to find out that the outside world was 100 times worse. Luckily for him being a soldier led to him having good combat skills and weaponry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**I have decided to move on from my previous story and start this new one hope you enjoy, im not sure what I will make of it yet but I hope you enjoy**

**Riki1191**

* * *

Adam had been fighting in the war for a couple of years now. He was in his final battle. Holding his custom FAMAS and pocketed M1191 he proceeded to the taliban base. A quick movement and a bang quickly triggered a reaction where Adam ducked and quickly positioned himself so he was aiming his m1191 at the advancing talibans. Closest one quickly pulls an AK-47 from the table and is immediately approached by two shots through the mouth causing his brain to explode out of the back of his head. ' Where the fuck is back up?' Adam shouted as more and more taliban appeared. ' This shit isn't looking good' Adam said to himself as he switched to his FAMAS. ' Eat this clip motherfuckers!' Adam shouted as he pounced. The vibrations of the bullets flying at the blood and bits of flesh flying all over caused a catastrophic atmosphere. 'SHIT!' Adam screamed as a bullet impaled his left arm. With this scream several Americans came through the back door and destroyed the remaining taliban. The scene was a blood bath. Adam left the building as the American soldiers searched the camp. As he walked away a massive explosion, the building behind him went up in flames, Adam was flung forward because of the shock wave created by the explosion.

Adam reported what happened to Head Quarters. 'Hitchman, you are going back home, you have done your duty well done, here is your pay check and your M1191 and FAMAS, you badge and the rest of your belongs. The army thanks you greatly for your work. Well done!' Adam do one last solute as he turned and walked out of the Head Quarters he took one last look behind him.

As he reached the airport he sighed as if he was going to miss fighting although he didn't one bit. The airport was very quiet, there was only three planes that were running now, something was up. Adam had family in England which was one of the three flights, to heathrow.

As Adam boarded the plane he realised there was only several people on board. 'Why is it so quiet?' Adam questioned to a passenger across the plane. 'Rumors hahaha. That things change in England. No longer nice place.' ' oh shit, do you think that they are true?' Adam questioned with a slight tone of worried. ' We find out shortly.' the man replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**I hope you like the twist that I have added to the story guys**

**Riki1191**

* * *

Adam looked down onto England as the plane finally landed. It was frightfully quiet. There was no one. No one at all. Adam lived a distance away from the airport, luckily his brother Andrew was able to pick him up. Adam walked of the plane to find that there was these strange beings all around the airport. People look alikes but they looked like they didnt know what they were doing. Adam pulled out his pistol just to make sure that he was safe. Suddenly from behind him Andrew made him jump, with this Adam turned around and in shock turned around and shot. To his surprise he actually missed Andy which wasn't like him, and hit one of these wondering people like things. 'Adam errmmm run, i was going to tell you before you shot to be quiet! But basically these arounds us, heading towards us are zombies, remember like when we were kids that we wished an apocalypse would happen, well it iant as much fun as we thought. TWO days it has been like this..' 'we better get back home then' Adam interrupted. Andy suddenly cried 'help!' Adam turned around and shot two bullets into the zombies head before it could bite Adam. ' Close call ah' ' here, take this' Adam passed him the pistol, you need to protect yourself okay? i cant have you getting hurt.'

' how do i use it?' Andy asked Adam. Adam didn't respond but he did show him how to use it. They ran back to the car with no trouble at all. As they drove home Adam realized what a shit hole England had become because of the Zombies and everything. On the way home they saw people getting chased, eaten and killed/turned but they were too scared to fight. They both knew this was going to be one endless fight that they would have to participate in if they wanted to live.

The closer to home that they got the worse the scene seemed to get. There was more and more people getting infected and killed, there had been two people who had ran into the car the two of them were in which really effected their mental state.

As they finally got home they were devistated by the state of their block. They were now in a living hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**im sorry if this chapter is slow but the characters are at home**

**Riki1191**

* * *

Adam and Andy went finally got home after a long harsh join back from the airport. 'ADAM,ANDY' various cries from around the living room as the whole family jumped up to hug the two skinny brown haired lads who just walked through the door. They accepted the hugs and kisses from the family and went to sit down. ' why is it so dark in here?' Adam questioned. ' we don't want to attract the infected, we want to survive, we have weaponry and supplies upstairs so we are well protected but we won't be able to handle an attack, there are too many old members of the family, like your Nan and granddad and well me and your mother might be a bit slow.' said the father or the two boys. 'okay, dad 'Adam replied.

Hours pasted and the movement in the house was very still. It was nearly dark and there wasn't much talking either. Then Adam went upstairs with Andy following him. ' You getting something to eat, i'm starved' Andy said after Adam. 'Yeah' Adam replied as they both walked up the stairs.

Adam looked at the choice of food and drink that they had upstairs. Adam chose a cheese and bacon sandwich, while it was still fresh, an apple, some water and a cake coated with blue icing. Andy chose the same but with pink icing on the cake and a can of vimto.

The two of them ate up stairs and realized that there was a massive pile of movies aside to the food, obviously to entertain the family whilst they sat in the house for however long they was going to be there. They both looked through the films and they decided to put on a comedy classic, run fat boy run. After a couple of laughs and a little play fight the boys returned downstairs to the rest of the family who seemed to be relaxed. The atmosphere was calm and they seemed like they were handling it well. They had the television on which Adam felt was a bad idea. ' guys don't you think having the tele on is a bad idea i mean its dark outside and the light, i mean i understand upstairs but down here?' Adam seemed and was really worried, he knew something bad was going to happen. ' Turn it off' their father said knowing that his son was right.

Suddenly there was massive sounds coming from the back door, it was obviously being attacked from some of the infect the sounds becoming worse as the door became weakened, then suddenly with a big crash the door flung open and two infected came flying through. the two oldest members in the family who couldn't move quick enough got jumped almost in synchronization the Nan's neck was impaled by the teeth of one infected. Blood squirted out of the neck where the Nan had been bitten and she collapsed, the Granddad picked up his walking stick to try and defend himself but the Nan rose now infected to make it three on one. All three of the infected jumped the old man and bit into his boy all over the blood and flesh now staining the room. The toddler was hiding behind the sofa knowing how bad the situation was and trying not to cry but the small whimpers that she gave off was too much as the now four infected turned towards her. The other four had blocked the stairs, they were scared and where hiding. They were listening to the sound of screams which slowly died off as you could hear the sound of the groaning and flesh being ripped off the toddlers body.

All four of them was now crying, as the heard the groans come closer to the barricaded stairs. 'We need to escape.' Adam said with his trembling voice.


End file.
